Under the Mistletoe
by bLaCkXbLaZe
Summary: It's almost Christmas! What does Natsu have in store for Lucy?


It was a week before Christmas and everything was calm, but really, no day could be more com… plicated. SCREW IT! This rhyming thing's not gonna work. Screw Mira, screw Erza, and especially screw that ice-bastard Gray! AND SCREW CHRISTMAS!

"Why do I have to write a poem for her, Mira? Can't I just get her a book or something?" I said as I slumped over the counter and tried not to glare at the barmaid, I knew how dangerous that might be so I restrained myself.

The silver-haired model turned her head from the tableware she was cleaning, "Natsu, it was your idea, plus, it's soooo much more meaningful than a book, and romantic!"

I groaned, maybe consulting the guild about my problem wasn't the best solution, but what else could I do? I had no experience in this area, and it was Christmas! Well, it was too late anyways.

"But why do I have to practice rhyming in my head?" Rhyming just made my head hurt; it took too much brain-power.

"Because, honestly, you aren't the best at it" she answered with a giggle. But, surely I could write a poem without rhyming, I've seen Lucy read those.

Lucy.

This whole thing started with her

It'd just been a normal mission where we had to defeat a crazy dude with magic that allowed him to control animals, he'd been using woodland creatures to steal all the silverware from a town yadda yadda blah blah blah, moving on. So after defeating this nutcase we had to stay at a hotel since it was getting dark and Lucy adamantly refused to camp out in the woods, she complained about how the air was too dry and how her skin would also get dry. I didn't get it, she could just use all her fancy skin creams after getting home, besides, it wouldn't matter; she'd always look amazing, even covered in mud, or covered in wounds (though, she would still look beautiful I'd give anything to prevent that from happening, unfortunately, our occupation of being mages almost guarantees injuries), or covered in sweat, especially in- oops, getting off-topic.

Anyways, after finding a hotel and after lots of teasing from Happy towards a certain blonde about her apparently already gross skin, we found out that they only had one room with a queen-sized bed left, the smirk that the lady at the counter had after we turned to go to our room left me unsure if she was telling the truth. I shook off the thought after reaching our door.

Immediately after stepping inside, Happy flew to the couch and announced that he was going to sleep. Lucy walked in and prepared for a shower, and I knew it was going to be a long one, so I didn't bother waiting and slipped off my sandals and proceeded to climb onto the bed. I was out in ten seconds flat.

After who knows how long, I was awoken with a sound, my half-awake brain couldn't process the sound but I felt something warm climb in beside me. Even if my body was practically made of fire, it still could appreciate warmth, so it clung to the new source of heat. My arms wrapped around it as I heard a squeak. My brain dismissed the sound as I nuzzled into the soft warm thing. A sigh was heard before the source of the warmth relaxed and leaned into me, I appreciated the compliance as I drifted off back into dreams of smiles and fire.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of my name, I opened my eyes to find a body tangled with my own, and it wasn't just any body; it was my teammate, my partner, my friend, Lucy Heartfilia. Now, there wasn't anything wrong, I snuck into her bed pretty often back in Magnolia, but it was just _different_. As the only familiar thing in sight, my brain just wanted to take comfort in her hominess, it just wanted to snuggle closer to the sweet, familiar, scent she was producing, and I almost did but the blonde shifted. I froze, afraid to wake her up, it was such a peaceful morning and I just knew that if she awoke in that position, I'd get a foot to the face; and trust me, I wasn't into that. It was then that I noticed the way her face was framed by the light spilling from the window, she looked like an angel with her face innocent and glowing with bright light.

I reached out a hand to touch her golden hair, it felt like warm silk. It was then that I noticed that my face was moving closer to hers. This was wrong. I couldn't steal her first kiss in her sleep, but as I started to pull back she mumbled;

"Natsu…" It was then that my resolve cracked, my lips were just millimeters away from hers, her red lips were slightly parted allowing her warm breath to brush across my own lips.

"You liiiiiiiike her!" Was heard as I jerked back and looked behind me. Happy was floating there with a devious smirk on his face, giggling. I groaned and untangled myself from Lucy, burying my face into my pillow.

"Happy!" I half-shouted into the pillow, the blue exceed giggled again.

"Natsu's a pervert!" He exclaimed, I shout up and attempted to grab him but he flew out of reach.

"Don't tell Lucy or I'll kill you!" I threatened, he landed on the couch and nodded.

"Sure… But you owe me a fish!"

"Fine." I agreed as I head a groan from behind me, I turned to find Lucy staring at us with a drowsy gaze.

"What's with all the noise, I'm trying to sleep." She complained.

"Well, we were having a conversation but your snoring was too loud so we had to practically shout!" Happy teased, you could see the vein popping on the celestial mage's forehead.

"YOU DAMN CAT GET OVER HERE!" Enraged, Lucy jumped out of bed and chased the blue feline.

"Natsu, help me! Lucy's being mean!" I chuckled, there were no such things as peaceful days with team Natsu.

So after calming down and getting ready, we left the hotel and headed back to Magnolia. That simple mission had made me realize something mind-blowing; I had some odd infatuation with my blonde partner, I didn't know what it was so I consulted the guild. I'd talked to Mira about the weird feelings that I had and she said that it was love, I was shocked to hear that. Me? In love? Who would've known? I told her that I wanted to take action right away and she squealed, she said that Christmas was soon and that I should wait until then, and that I should find out about Lucy's feelings also, it sounded like a pain but hey, maybe it'd be worth it in the end so it was worth a try. While formulating a plan, Erza and ice-pick came over and said that they over-heard our conversation and wanted to help, well, more so on Erza's side, snowman looked a bit reluctant but after a glare from Erza he agreed.

So that's how I ended up here, forced to rhyme for a stupid poem that I didn't want to write, maybe I could just get her flowers, girls like that stuff, right? Lucy would really like orchids, I remember her mentioning them being her favourite type of flowers, Though, I don't see the point in having a favourite flower; Lucy would look absolutely beautiful with them scattered all her as she… let's not finish that though, I'm a bit afraid of where that'll go.

"Natsu!" I was pulled out of my thoughts at the sound of my name, I blinked as I registered a face in front of my own. After a second I realized just whose face it was, I blushed. The brown eyes that were staring back at mine were so expressive, they were so deep and rich with emotion that it took my all just to not get lost in them, they were a colour that one might mistake for a chocolate, but it was a colour that couldn't be compared to anything it was so deep and mysterious, even if filled to the brim with emotion.

I was being shaken, the blonde had grabbed my shoulders and attempted to shake me out of my stupor, and it had apparently worked.

"Natsu? Are you okay? You're not usually spacey, you don't usually think hard at all!"

"Hey! I think!" I argued, gosh, Luce was such a weirdo sometimes, of course I think.

Lucy giggled, "Well, anyways, what were you guys talking about?" I froze, what were we talking about again, um… oh yeah!

"About what to get y-", wait, what was I about to say?! I can't tell her that! "Um…"

"About the Christmas party next week!" Oh god, thanks Mira, you're a life-saver.

Lucy's eyebrows rose, "Christmas party?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that your mission ran longer than expected last time and that we were on Tenrou for 7 years. Well, every Christmas the guild has a party, it's as chaotic as every day here but with more alcohol, decorations, and games. It'll be fun!" the S-Class mage explained.

Lucy's face was lit up with excitement, "That does sound fun, I'll make sure to attend this year for sure!" Mire glanced my way and smiled,

"Sounds like a plan!"

It was then that I noticed Erza walk over, "Lucy, come and taste this cake, it's delicious!" She dragged Lucy away and shot a glare my way that practically screamed 'concentrate!', I shivered and turned to Mira.

"I think I'll go home and think of another plan." The barmaid smiled,

"Okay, think of something fast, your love-life depends on it!" I headed out and lost myself in thoughts of blonde haired girls, or really one girl, and strolled through town.

* * *

><p>When I reached my destination I blinked, this wasn't my house. It looked like my feet subconsciously carried me to Lucy's house. I shrugged and jumped in through the window, whatever, it was like a second home to me anyways, the guild being the first.<p>

I plopped down on Lucy's bed and relaxed, but felt something under me, I arched my back, grabbed and revealed the item causing me discomfort. The object staring back at me was a purple spiral notebook. I looked inside and read a bit of it, it looked to be a diary. No lock, huh? You made a huge mistake in thinking that no one would find your diary, Lucy, I chuckled deviously.

After half an hour of reading I smirked, I definitely knew what to give Lucy for Christmas. I placed the blonde's diary on her desk and jumped out her window, a plan formulating in my mind and an excited smirk planted on my face.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas day and I was excited, no that doesn't sound right, more like, I was delighted! Ha ha, I'm kinda getting the hang of this rhyming thing… though, I didn't need it anymore. I walked through the doors of the guild with a face-splitting grin on my face, it almost hurt. I decided that I would put my plan into action once I saw the blonde mage I was pining for. After looking around the guild I didn't see the girl so I shrugged and joined the festivities.<p>

After an hour I got a bit worried, where was Lucy? I was about to ask Mirajane when my nose caught a familiar scent, I turned to the doors and saw a sight that blew my mind; there was Lucy in all her glory, she was wearing a red sleeveless dress that ended above her butt and had white fluff on the top and bottom, the dress had a big white bow that tied at the back making her look like a present, one I wouldn't mind unwrap- erm, um, moving on. She wore black heels with the straps crossed in the front of her foot, her hair was down and topped with a red Santa hat, and in all she just looked so glorious and sexy. And she was heading this way.

Lucy grinned and stopped before me, "Sorry I'm late, preparing for the party took longer than I thought it would." She apologized. I mentally shook away my awe, though I knew it'd never really disappear, as I started to reply,

"Nah, it's okay, it's only to be expected when it comes to you." Lucy pouted and I almost melted, was this being in love? I didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. I felt like I was forgetting something… oh yeah!

"Luce, close your eyes." She shot me a confused look but complied, I love how she trusted me be it now or on the battle field or during a life or death situation.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed the item I purposely left there, I lifted my arm so that the item was hanging above us both.

"Lucy, open your eyes," She opened her eyes and stared at me, even more confused than before, "look up" she did.

Her eyes widened after seeing the green plant with red berries, as did my smirk. The celestial mage slowly brought her head down to meet my gaze, her shocked expression made me want to laugh, but it wasn't the time for that.

"You know what this means right?" She slowly nodded her head, my grin widened even further if that was possible as I leaned in.

"I love you" Our lips met and I felt a weird feeling rush through my body, it wasn't bad, no, not at all, it was good; very good. The feeling was almost like a spark, it continued to flow warmth through my body the longer I kissed Lucy, as I came out of my daze I noticed that I was still kissing her, and she was kissing back. I could hardly remember where I was and what I was doing, I could only feel her lips and the amazing kiss, who knew kisses were so good? As the kiss grew longer, our need for air grew stronger, regretfully we pulled apart, I rested my forehead on hers and stared into her clouded eyes; I knew that mine had a similar look. We smiled at each other as our heavy breaths mixed, I could faintly hear cheers and jubilation around us but all that mattered right now was Lucy. As comfortable as the silence we created was, I needed to break it, so I spoke,

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>AN:

Oh wow, where'd that come from? Oh well, I did it. Yeah, I know, I should really update Shadow Swordsman and rewrite it like I said I would, but I decided that I needed to write a Christmas-themed one shot first. How was it? Was it alright for my first one shot? Oh, well, it's done and over. Thanks for reading and happy ho ho holidays! See ya, peace!


End file.
